


Behind the mask

by Letnia



Category: artists - Fandom, instagram - Fandom
Genre: Artists, F/F, Instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letnia/pseuds/Letnia
Summary: A short story of two instagram artists Liliemm and HiccuphobbsLili goes to a theater play where things she didn't expect happen.





	Behind the mask

There are so many random situations that pop up in a young lady’s life, things that are hard to understand, and feelings that can’t be identified. Lili got quite a good share of these as well, especially in a certain evening that she never expected.

It’d been a week since Lili decided to go and check out a masked show that her Instagram best friend Kip suggested seeing. Her friend mysteriously kept it a secret how she knew about a show that was held in Lili’s city, while she lived on the other side of the world, but Lili ended up accepting it and just went with the flow. She always gave her fun ideas, so it probably wasn’t otherwise this time either. She got into one of her fancier looking clothes and headed off to the local theater.

The moment she got into the building, a really weird feeling hit her. She wanted to calm down by writing to Kip and laughing it off, but she seemed to reply way too slowly, then when Lili asked what she was doing, the only reply she got was “Wait and see”. With a frown on her face, she sat down at her seat waiting for the show to begin.

At first, this show seemed like a normal theater play except that the actors wore masks that covered their identity pretty well. They were dressed in gorgeously decorated clothes, not something casual that you’d see in any theater in Hungary. As the play progressed, Lili couldn’t help herself but to stare at one particular actress. It wasn’t like she acted that perfectly or something, but she gave a really warm vibe to her in contrast to her intimidating look at the first glance. She reminded her of someone special to her. Lili first understood that the play was a bit abstract, but was a weird story of how people find love. The more she looked at this actress the less she concentrated on the whole plot though. She developed a need to be there on the stage with her, but at the same time this feeling felt so odd, rather different like if it wasn’t hers entirely. It was like the played, faked emotions started to cripple into her mind, taking it over.

While lost in her thoughts, suddenly Lili realized that the masked actress was staring right at her. She slowly walked down from the stage and headed towards Lili. When she reached her she started talking in a really quiet voice.

“Hey, I need a volunteer for my next act, would you mind joining? It’s nothing difficult, just improvise. You can’t say no.”

Looking at her up close she looked so pretty. The elegant clothes didn’t seem to fit her style much, but she wore them really well, still. She was breathtaking and Lili literally found it hard to breathe and answer her right there. She felt so shy from the sudden confrontation, but got the courage to nod at the lady in front of her. She took her hand and led her onto the stage.

The scene that the mysterious girl was about to act out was of some bold lovers’ confession. The spotlights blinded Lili’s eyes, but she focused on her now partner. She approached her in such a gentle way that Lili felt her heart skip a beat. Questions like “Who is she?” “What am I even doing here?” came up to her mind. It didn’t help that the actress literally started flirting with her, caressing her hands and looking deep into her eyes, even more intensely than before. It felt so odd, but right at the same time, it was the most confusing thing Lili ever came across with and yet felt so giddy inside. She tried to calm down by convincing herself that this is a play, she’d done this before, all acting and there shouldn’t be anything to even consider real. Yet at the back of her mind she really wanted to believe this was real, this was destined to happen. She finally decided to ask her name after the play.

The scene went so fast, Lili didn’t even realize the flow of time. Suddenly the actress became all serious and stepped up to Lili firmly. Her voice sounded so different from what she used during the play.

“Now I’m going to kiss you. You should know who I am by now.”

The next moment she felt hands cupping her chin and a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. Just like that, this mysterious lady kissed her saying she knew her. Her mind was a mess during the whole play, but this one moment felt like a cold shower after a fever.

When they parted, the actress pointed to Lili’s seats that she should sit down, the act is over. She seemed kind of disappointed looking at Lili’s confused expression and then turned around to leave. However, Lili grabbed her wrist quickly to make her stop for a moment.

“Wait, at least tell the name!”

The masked lady smiled so cheekily at her while saying one simple nickname.

“Kip.”

"You son of a b-" 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfic in so long  
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and if any one of them are really out of character, it's hard to write of real people in situations I can only guess how they'd act :D  
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed your time~


End file.
